Impure Waters
by ChineseNinja78
Summary: Vault 35 is in need of a new water purification chip in order to have clean water to survive. Two brothers are up to the challenge and want to search for the chip. Secretly, they also want to find their lost brother within the wastes of the east coast.


Impure Waters

By: Long-Feng

Disclaimer: The author does not own anything related to Fallout or whatever the story references to

**A/N So this is a story my brother started a while ago, he is definitely a better author than I am and I always wanted to see what others thought of his story. SO this is the first chapter of his story so I hope you like it and please if you don't have anything nice to say, don't post it. Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"War. War never changes. The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower. But war never changes.

In the 21st century, war was still waged over the resources that could be acquired. Only this time, the spoils of war were also its weapons: Petroleum and Uranium. For these resources, China would invade Alaska, the US would annex Canada, and the European Commonwealth would dissolve into quarreling, bickering nation-states, bent on controlling the last remaining resources on Earth.

In 2077, the storm of world war had come again. In two brief hours, most of the planet was reduced to cinders. And from the ashes of nuclear devastation, a new civilization would struggle to arise." _-Fallout Introduction_

Now, it is 2299, Vault 35 was built to withstand anything, even from the atomic bombs that had fallen. It's purpose was clear: protect the inhabitants of Vault 35 from the bombs and create the perfect utopia for new life in North America, at the beginning of the 24th century. To make sure Vault 35 was ready to create a utopia, Vault-Tec has issued a series of tests for the Vault residents to make sure they will solve their problems, whatever it takes. So the staff of Vault-Tec have purposefully setup these series of tests to keep the residents in "shape" and on their toes.

The residents of Vault 35 are worried about their broken water chip, used to purify the Vault's water source. In desperate need of one, Overseer James Stuart has asked the residents to volunteer for the search to another, abandoned Vault in the wastes of Magnolia, Delaware. A pair of brothers, Michael Grant and Adam Grant, have volunteered to do just that. This was the only way to help their home and find their third, older brother, John Grant, who left the Vault for a new, better, and a more free place to live.

Leaving Home

_Vault Auditorium, Vault 35_

_November 7, 2299_

_10:50 a.m._

During the Overseer's speech, the two Grant brothers, Michael, the youngest at 19 years of age, and Adam, the middle brother at 23 years of age, listened, intrigued. Their mother, Victoria Grant, didn't agree with the brothers' large amount of astonishment but their father, Randy Grant, did. Randy and Victoria had already lost one of their children to the wasteland. Many of the Vault dwellers have wondered what had happened to him. Could he have died from dehydration? Was he being digested by the large ants "outside?" Many of these questions have been rumored around in the Vault, but Michael and Adam were determined that their brother was alive and they wanted to find him.

Currently, the mood of the Vault matched the gray paint of the corridors and areas, only highlighted with the cheerful blue and yellow paint, comparable to the faces of the hopeful brothers. The Vault's water purification machine has been malfunctioning lately and the residents have become worried. Without clean water to drink, the Vault's residents wouldn't last very long. At least the Overseer's mechanics have identified a broken water chip. Now, there are two problems: where can the Vault find courageous people to help the Vault in its time of need before the rest of the purified water is gone, and who will search the wastelands for another chip?

After listening to the Overseer about the complication, Michael and Adam stood straight immediately and vowed to help the Vault citizens.

Both the brothers, along with their security escort and the Overseer, moved to the Vault's storage area where the supplies the boys needed were stashed to embark on their journey.

"Sir, I don't understand why we need an escort if _everyone_ needs the water and the residents here trust you enough to lead them to prosperity and trust us to save them?" Michael asked the Overseer.

"It's only a precaution. You know that there are still some druggies in the Vault, no matter how 'utopian' the Vault is suppose to be," the Overseer remarked.

The group arrived at Storage Room 23, where the walls were clean and white, and the siblings were given a choice of any weapon they wanted, as well as anything else that will help them. Both boys placed reinforced Kevlar vests onto their jumpsuits. Michael grabbed a functional R91 assault rifle, a N99 10mm pistol, a combat knife, and all the ammo he could carry. Adam was equipped a little differently. He held two .44 magnum revolvers in his hands and was handed a knife along with several fragmentation grenades.

Michael grabbed two survival backpacks, tossing one to Adam and they both continued filling their bags with tools and supplies.

The Overseer faced the brothers and told them they could say goodbye to any friends or family if they wished, but they had until 6:00 P.M. Adam took a look at his Pip-Boy 3000 and saw that it was 1:14 P.M, so the brothers sprinted to the main elevator of the Vault and chose to go to the residential area.

They stepped out and moved their way to Room 259, the Grant Family Suite.

They headed for their personal bedrooms, the living room, and the kitchen were empty. After finding out that the parents had left the suite, each of them split up. Michael started his search for his parents in the diner and Adam looked around the rooms and tried to find something of use.

Michael did not find his parents, but he did manage to find his best friend, Richard Williams, and his fiancé, Samantha.

Richard was an average Chinese man who was a bit large in frame but was usually described as a "big panda bear." Because he is Chinese, Richard had been shunned by many of the inhabitants of the Vault in the earlier years following Vault 35's opening to the public. The reason was for the fact that the Chinese were partially the ones to blame for the destruction of North America. Ever since he entered the Vault with his dog, Zhi, he has earned the trust of the residents by allowing many people to see his good side; donating to the officials for the good of the Vault, leading many holiday events and festivals, as well as a being one of the Vault's most profound, charismatic scientist.

"Hey you two, long time no see!" Michael chuckled, patting Richard on the back.

"When you say long time. do you mean, 'since the speech,' long or, 'I haven't seen you in ages,' long? 'Cause I saw you yesterday at the bar," Samantha remarked.

All three friends sat down at a table and ordered three bottles of Nuka-Cola. Michael twisted the bottle's cap open and took a large gulp.

"So, how have you guys coped with the fact that I'm going to leave in a few hours?" Michael curiously asked.

"Well, we are expecting a child now," Samantha said, patting her growing stomach, "We're going to name him Michael, after you."

"Thank you and I hope that he will grow up to be healthy and strong. Please don't tell him that you named him after me, just say it was a coincidence that the savior of the Vault has the same name, until he is mature, then you can tell him," Michael had said with a quiet cackle.

Michael took a glance at his Pip-Boy's internal clock and saw that it was close to 2:11 P.M., "I have to really go. By the way, did you see my parents anywhere?"

Richard thought. A few seconds later, he looked like a light bulb had turned on in his head.

"I remember seeing your dad at the _Kingdom_," Richard said. Michael finished the rest of his cola and exchanged farewells. "Wait, I have something of possible use for you," Richard said, as he was reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small memory chip. "I've been out in the Wastes, so I think that this 'survival guide' will help and benefit you and your brother."

Michael thanked Richard for a final time and left.

Michael walked to the elevator and keyed his Pip-Boy to its "walkie-talkie" setting and called Adam. "Hey man, I saw Richard and Samantha and they wished us good luck. Oh, Richard said that he last saw dad at King's."

"Alright, race you there. Winner gets to choose the first Vault we go to."

"Deal," was the reply, "but loser gets to see outside first."

Michael and Adam bolted to the elevator and sprinted to the bar. Adam won. "Well bro, I guess I win, again," Adam said, out of breath. Michael gave him an envied look. Both boys took a seat at the bar and met with Adam's best friend, Mario King, the bar's owner and only bartender.

"Ah, if it isn't the two Grant brothers, what can I get you guys?" Mario said in an Italian-accent. Michael looked at Mario as if he didn't know him, even though Mario was the three brothers' godfather. "Give us both a cup of coffee, that's all, we're in a rush," Mario left for about half a minute and appeared with two cups of fresh-brewed coffee. "No charge, my soon to be heroes. Now, what's up?"

"We need to find our mom or dad, and say our final goodbyes. By any chance you saw them?" Adam requested. Mario pointed to the exit of the bar and claimed that Randy had just walked out the door a few seconds ago. Dumbfounded, the brothers finished their coffee as quickly as they can, suffering from the severe mouth burns, and rushed out to find their father. Luckily, Randy was a bit intoxicated and was slumping on the Vault walls, dazed.

"Hey da-," Michael said, then following with a scream of pain from the searing heat of the coffee.

"I think what Michael was saying is that we both love you and will be thinking of you and mom during our journey. Tell this to mom, if your sober enough," Adam said.

Their father got up to his feet, brushed his Vault 35 civilian jumpsuit, and hugged them both, as if he was never drunk. "I'll make sure mom will hear this. Now I think that you should go see the Overseer now," Randy released his boys and allowed them to go to the entrance of the Vault.

**Personally, I think its great, but I want to know what you guys think, so please leave a review. I don't know how much he'll work on the story and when he will, but have patience and I'll try to update this as soon as possible. Thank you :D**


End file.
